


Hide

by orphan_account



Series: Little Cas Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brat Gabriel, Eventual Daddy Dean, F/F, F/M, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre book slow burn, Sam and Gabe take sooooo long to get together, Trainer Sam, little cas, mary died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been in Cas's room.<br/>He's known Cas since they were ten and had never seen the boy's room.<br/>I'm bad at summaries, I'm sorry. Cas is a little and doesn't want to tell Dean, even after they move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first book in the series is totally unrelated, but still good, I'm not done with it, I just had this idea and wanted to post it. 
> 
> Also, when I was writing it decided I didn't need to have proper spacing, so it's kind of clopped together, I'm really sorry. It shouldn't happen again, and I'll try to fix it.

Dean had never seen Castiel's room.  
They'd been friends since they were ten, and lovers since they were twenty, but he never, ever let Dean see his room.  
What made it worse was Sam had seen it. Sam! Sam who had happened to walk into the wrong room the one time Cas hadn't locked the door had seen his boyfriend's room.  
Once, when they were little he'd asked Cas why it was always locked, he'd muttered something about Mama didn't want Dean to see it.  
Dean hated Naomi Novak. Cas was so fucked up because of her, so he hadn't questioned it. but at twenty three he really couldn't excuse it anymore. Naomi still practically ruled Cas's life, but this was ridiculous. 

So when Dean walked into Cas's apartment, he had a plan. He was going to see Cas's room.  
He spent about twenty minutes trying to pick the fucking rusted old lock before Cas got home, saw what he was doing, and started yelling about betrayal and how could he trust Dean if he went behind his back.  
Dean never tried to get into Cas's room again. He'd tried to grill Sam about it, but he said nothing. Told Dean he wouldn't like it, and he should just leave it be. He'd almost put poor Gabe, Cas's older brother in tears demanding about the room that Gabe, honest to god, visited just so he could sleep in it, stating it calmed him down. Dean had felt terrible about it, but he really, really, really needed to know what was in that room.  
But eventually Dean decided it would always be a mystery, and left it. He was still curious, but he couldn't keep upsetting everyone over some dumb room, just because the mystery of it was burning a hole in his fucking head.  
Now sitting at Cas's table, eating breakfast he watched as Gabe came running out of the room, smiling happily, not a strange thing for the ball of energy, but he no longer had bags under his eyes he'd developed since he'd come home from the army, diagnosed with PTSD, and a marring scar just below his ribs on his left side.  
'Hi De!" Gabe sat himself in Dean's lap making him blush, Gabe was a flirt, but this was too much, even for him. "I want ice cream for breakfast so does Cassie." Dean knew for a fact Cas did not want ice cream for breakfast, but didn't say anything.  
"You want me to go get you some?"  
"Yeah!" Gabe kissed Dean on the check and ran back to Cas's room, chanting about ice cream like a damn kid.  
God that creased Dean, people not acting their damn age. Gabe was pushing thirty pretty soon for god's sake!  
But he got the ice cream anyhow, shocked when Cas ran out to get it and two spoons, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, muttering a quick thank you, and ran back in smiling dopily. Cute. If Dean had one word for Cas, it was cute. Those baby blue were almost too much. About an hour later Gabe left, and Cas came out of his room, apologizing about taking so long and kissing his boyfriend properly. "Cas, honey, I wanted to ask you something." 'Yes Dean?" "Would-" He cleared his throat, "Would you move in with me?" Cas paused. He couldn't have his own room at Dean's... he couldn't keep his special place. But, Dean clearly was nervous about asking in the first place, and telling him no would send Dean into a spiral of self doubt and alcohol. "I would love to Dean." He'd be okay without his special place. He would. Dean was far more important than that. Sam was helping him move, and Gabe too, since Cas and him decided Gabe should take him old place, Dean wanted to ask soooo bad, but he could hold himself together, that fucking room wouldn't bother him nearly as much now. Cas didn't end up taking much from his room, only clothes and a little stuffed bear he'd always had, and had always slept with. Finally, Dean could forget that fucking room. Cas was a little. He'd always known this. He'd never grown out of his childhood room, in fact, he'd made it even cuter and frillier. He always liked coloring, slept with his cute little bear, and blue fluffy blankets and had a pretty white and blue canopy, he loved being called sweetheart and baby by Dean, often when they were in high school he'd been jealous of the car dean loved so much because she got to be called baby and he didn't. Cas liked the sexual parts too, the spanking and being made to beg for daddy's cock please. He loved it. But he as never, ever going to tell Dean. Dean had taken years to even come to terms with being gay, there's no way he could ever be Cas's Daddy. But that was okay, Cas loved being with Dean. He loved sex with Dean, even if it was always loving and gentle and not rough and possessive and demanding like he dreamed about. He loved cuddling with Dean, even if he didn't call him princess and give him stuffies to hold too. He loved showering with Dean, even if it wasn't a bubble bath with toys like he did for himself. He loved Dean. He could handle giving up being a little. He could. And he could still have his pretty lacy room, Gabe was keeping it, would let Cas sleep over if he needed to be little for just a bit. Gabriel was a brat, he'd discovered it after he came home from Iraq, found it calmed him down after his panic attacks. Cas found out when Gabe, still very, very new to that world, had a panic attack, wet himself, and was thrown into his little brat head space. Cas had simply helped him strip, and ran a bubble bath, smelling of strawberries and cream, rubbing his now sobbing brother's back, telling him it was okay, had given him a big fluffy yellow towel that made Gabe smile and cuddle into it, gave him a shirt Sam had left, and handed him some stuffed animals, putting him on the bed, large and fluffy and pretty, cuddled him until he calmed down. Hours later Gabe asked how Cas new what to do, and he told him. Cas was a little. Gabe stayed over for a few days after that, learning how to safely age play by himself, learned that he was a brat, not exactly a little, but as close as you could get really. So whenever Gabe needed to be a brat he went to Cas's and played in his room, where he kept all his toys and little things. But now it was all Gabe's, somewhere he could always be safe, just like Cas had, but now he had Dean. He could go without it. He could. Really. And Sam knew, could help him cover. Sam had walked into his room on accident, looked around, taking in the cuteness of it all, and asked Cas why. He of course, had nothing but the truth. He'd always been a terrible liar. Sam hadn't been mad, comforted Cas, in fact, telling him it was fine, assuring him he wouldn't tell Dean. Two weeks later he asked Cas how one knew if they were a daddy. Cas directed him to a site with a test on it, and an hour later he told Cas he was a daddy or a brat trainer. From then on Sam took it upon himself to watch out for little Cas, and later little Gabe, not in a total Daddy way, but enough to sooth their needs. Yeah, he had Sam. He'd be fine. He could do this. Really, he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke up in a bed with sheets that weren't his nice soft silky ones, under blankets that weren't fluffy and pretty, and glaring at the air where his pretty canopy should have been.   
But he had Dean, who was holding him flush against his chest, still naked from last night's celebration.   
Cas could do this.   
They went shopping together, as a couple who lived together. It was sweet really, how happy Dean was to have Cas in his home. Cas paused in front of the baby isle. It had colorful dummies, and cute toys, and oh my god there was a stuffed bee on the shelf and he wanted it, maybe Dean would buy it, it looked so fluffy-  
"Cas, what are you doing?" Panic flashed in Cas's mind.  
"Just looking, Anna's thinking of having a baby soon." It was a weak and flimsy excuse, but Dean let it slide.   
Things went great for a while, almost a month. Cas was getting more and more stressed, but Dean passed it off as work.  
Then the fight happened.   
Not between Dean and Cas, no. One of the neighbores called them fags and Dean had gotten incredibly angry, one thing led to another and Cas ended up the one with a black eye. By the time Dean got home from the station Cas was curled up in a bed that wasn't cute, clutching his teddy bear and crying, very much in his little head space.   
"Oh, Cas. It's okay. He's not going to bother us anymore." Cas was far too upset to even get words out. Dean had never seen an adult so upset over anything before. Once Cas had calmed down enough to talk it got a little easier, but Dean couldn't understand what was wrong.   
"Could I go visit Gaby?" Dean was lost. Cas didn't need to ask him to do things, he didn't own him. And since when was Gabriel Gaby?  
"Sure Cas. I'll drive you over right now."   
It was pretty late, Dean had to stop Cas from just barging in, and knocking instead.   
What was wrong with him?  
Gabriel opened the door, rubbing one eye and half asleep,  
"Wha- oh, Cassie? What happened sweetie?" Cas just shook his head and ran to Gabe's arms. "It's okay. It'sokay." Gabe just rubbed Cas's back and cooed to the little, confusing the hell out of Dean. "Thanks for driving him over, I've got it now." Dean nodded and left. Gabe took Cas to his pretty room.   
"Baby, what happened?"   
"A man got mad at Daddy, and and then the man hit me and then Daddy had to go away for a long time and I got scarred."  
"Oh, baby." Cas only called Dean daddy when he was little, and even then he avoided it, not wanting to slip up. "You want me to call Sammy?" Cas shook his head.   
"I want Daddy."  
"he just left baby." Cas cried harder.  
"I know! I didn't want him to find out. I- I just want my Dean to be my Daddy Gaby!" Gabe decided he really did need Sam's help because poor Cas was only getting more hysterical, and he didn't know what to do. Sam got there in record time, picked Cas up and just cuddled and shushed him. Assuring him he was okay, that Dean was okay. Eventually Cas fell asleep, clutching a few stuffies and sucking on his favorite pink dummy.   
Sam went into the living room to find Gabe lying on the floor coloring.   
"Hey Gaby, how you doing?"  
"Sammy! Cassie okay now?"  
"Yeah buddy."  
"Cuddles?"  
"Yeah." Sam wasn't Gabe's Daddy, more his caretaker. Sam wanted someone to coddle and protect and Gabe needed someone to take care of him. Same didn't really punish Gabe, aside from putting him in the corner a few times for throwing something at Cassie, he wasn't Daddy, he didn't get to punish Gabe the way they both kind of really needed.   
Dean came crashing in at four AM, drunk and looking for Cas.   
Gabe and Sam and fallen asleep on the couch, cuddling and watching Spider- Man, but were jolted awake by the door crashing open.   
"Dean! What the hell!?"  
"I want Cas!"   
'Oh my god you're trashed." Dean ignored his brother in favor of wobbling to the room. It took Sam's sleep addled mind a moment to catch up to what was happening, but when it snapped into place he practically threw Gabe running after Dean.   
but it was too late.  
Dean was staring, shocked at Cas, who was now sitting up in his bed, rubbing one eye, and smiling dopily at Dean.   
"Hi De."  
"Hi Cas, what's all this?"  
"It's my play room.' Cas was clearly still in his little zone, seeing as he hadn't panicked yet, it didn't take long. One could physically see Cas realize what exactly was happening.   
"Dean- I-"  
"Save it Cas, just tell me what the fuck all this is." Cas nodded looking ready to go back to tears.   
Sam ended up doing most of the explaining, Cas and Gabe just held hands under the table.  
"Cas... I... I need a bit, to think about this. Okay?" Castiel didn't miss how Dean didn't say the word little. He just nodded.  
"I'll get my stuff out of the apartment." He muttered, quiet.   
"No! No. I'll pack some stuff, we'll talk more when I get back." That gave Cas a small ray of hope.   
"Okay."   
Dean kissed his forehead, not making eye contact.   
"I just some time to think, I'll... I'll see you."  
Dean was gone for two months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I spent about two hours last night writing this long, amazing make up chapter, it was beautiful. But when I went to preview it, my computer locked up. So, now I will redo it, hope it's just as good, and apologize.  
> Also, you know that thing that happened first chapter? I can fix it now!!

Dean was in New York, thinking.  
Thinking about Cas, to be exact.  
When he was ten Cas's Dad moved them to Lawrence. At least, Naomi did. Chuck, Dean learned, was a rather useless parent. So a week after the ten and twelve year olds moved in, a crying Cas came over because he fell down the stairs, scraped his knee and mommy wasn't home. So Mary grabbed the cute little boy and gave him a Band-Aid and an ice pack on his head, and sat him on the couch for Dean to watch while she made dinner. Gabe, of course, had come over with him, mad at Chuck for being too drunk to go out for some band aids.  
"Hi! I'm cast- Castiel." Cas said it the second time much slower.  
"I'm Dean."  
And, they were friends.  
Six years later Gabe went to the army.  
Two years after that Cas moved, he still called Dean, happy to see him, flying up occasionally. Dean still missed him, but Cas hadn't totally left, so he was okay with it.  
Two years after that Sam was going to California to study at Stanford, and asked Dean to come with him. He did.  
And one month later Dean ran into Cas at a coffee shop he worked at.  
Two weeks later they were dating.  
Dean had never been away from Cas for more than a week since then, and yet, here he was across the damn country, sitting on the roof of the impala.  
How could he keep this from Dean for so long?  
But, then, the second Dean found out, what did he do? Run. He'd run away, left him. Went across the country, ran away. 

Castiel was not doing well. He refused to leave Dean's apartment, insisting he'd be home soon. Refused to go into his little space, didn't want anything soft, or cute. Sam didn't know what to do. And Cas's mental anguish was upsetting Gabe, who was now always in his head space. throwing an absolute fit if Sam even suggested leaving him while he went to see Cas, or god forbid he go home. He'd told Gabe he was going to sleep at his own house, Gabe cried, but he always had a short attention span. He'd be fine.  
He was not.  
When Sam came back at seven in the morning Gabe was still sitting next to the door, still crying, and absolutely exhausted.  
"Gaby, what's wrong?"  
"You left."  
"I was coming back."  
'Dean hasn't."  
Cas, on the other hand, refused to be cuddled. Said he wanted Dean.  
He never called Dean Daddy again.  
On the upside Cas was showering regularly, changing. Changing onto Dean's clothes, but changing. So, Sam took it as a win. Cas always slept in Dean's bed, event though he hated it, and often would move to the couch in the middle of the night and watch Doctor Sexy. And that's where Dean found him. Asleep on the couch, tear tracts on his face, wearing one of Dean's shirts.  
"Hey baby."  
"Hi." Cas murmured, still asleep.  
"Why are you on the couch sweetheart?"  
"I don't like the bed. Ugly."  
"Why don't you just make it pretty?"  
"Dean doesn't like pretty things."  
"Sure he does, he likes you."  
"Does not."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"He left." Dean flinched. Should have known. Did know.  
"You're right. He did. But he loves you." Cas crouched and rolled over.  
So, Dean took a long shot and drove to Gabe's place at one am.  
"You sack of absolute shit!" Sam answering the door was a bit weird, but he breezed past. Went straight to the room.  
Getting a good look at last, he saw why Cas didn't want him to see it. It was beautiful, flowers and leaves falling painted on the walls, all painted a pretty green, the ceiling was painted blue with little white clouds. A lot of stuffed animals, Dean put a few in his duffle bag, before looking at the bed. He could see why Cas hated his dull grey sheets. Cas's bed looked like a fucking cloud. White silk sheets, white fluffy blankets, and a lovely white canopy, all covered with lace and ribbons.  
"Gabe, do you have any extra blankets? And where do you keep the sheets?"  
"What are you doing?" Sam was pissed.  
"Making a surprise for Cas." Sam looked confused, but helped him move some blankets and sheets, helped him take the canopy down and put it in his car.  
Gabe was helping him get some of Cas's favorite things, not quite looking at Dean.  
"So, you're a little too then?"  
"A brat, but yeah."  
"When did you figure it out?"  
"When I got home. I found it calmed me down."  
'How long has Cas known."  
"I came over a little after I figured it out, something fell, I had a panic attack, wet myself, and cried. Cas cleaned me up, talked me down, put me in here."  
"Oh."  
'Yeah. Cas though... He's always had this. His room always looked like a five year old girl's, I used to make fun of him, one time mom burned all his stuffed animals and blankets, got him something manlier, he didn't talk to her until Chuck stole her credit card and bought him replacement stuff." Dean chuckled.  
"Think this is enough?"  
"Yep."  
One hour later Dean was waking Cas up.  
"Dean!" Cas hugged Dean.  
"Hey baby boy."  
"I can give it up! I can! You'll never have to see it again, I swear."  
"No, Cas. I was wrong, and I shouldn't have left. I... I'm so sorry, for what I put you threw, and defiantly for making you feel like you couldn't tell me."  
"I... no Dean, this is my fault. I.."  
"No. Baby, this is you. It's a part of you, and... And I can't only love part of you."  
"You're leaving me?"  
"What? No! nononononono! No, baby, I'm telling you, you're a little, then fine, great! I'm here. Whatever you need, whatever you want you have it."  
"Dean, I don't understand."  
"This is a part of you, I love you. So, I love that you're a little. So, I have a surprise for you."  
"...Okay?"  
"Good boy, come on, up we go." Cas was confused, but glowed at the pet names Dean had been throwing out. Dean lead Cas into the room. The room with the ugly bed and the ugly grey green walls that made Cas think of garbage.  
But not this time. This time the bed looked like the fluffy cloud he was used to, cute stuffed animals, everything.  
"Dean." Cas breathed, turning to see Dean holding a rose out to him,  
"How about, from now on, you call me Daddy?"


End file.
